Neji se quedó por siempre
by Mitthens Nott
Summary: No eran las palabras más dulces que se podrían haber pronunciado, aprovechando la ocasión en que la línea sanguínea de su familia se alzaba orgullosa viendo más de lo que otras personas podrían ver, sin embargo era lo que él necesitaba decir, y lo que ella quería escuchar.


.

**Notas de la autora**: No se que decir en realidad. Esta idea se creó en mi mente de un minuto para otro y tuve que escribirla y dejarla aquí, para que no se pierda entre tantos otros documentos de texto. Esto es solo un pequeño tributo a Neji, mi personaje preferido de Naruto y del cual aún me cuesta aceptar su muerte. Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura. Sin nada más que decir, los dejó con el One-chot.

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**_"Neji se quedó por siempre"_**

.

Un suspiro escapo de sus eternamente pálidos labios. El no era dado a suspirar, pero en los últimos años era una costumbre que se había pegado a él de una manera inconcebible.

La habitación era clara. Los rayos del sol se filtraban alumbrando en tonos cálidos y amarillos cada cosa sobre la cual se derramaba. Los muebles dulces, tal como lo era ella, con delicados tonos pasteles de decoración, exhibían uno que otro retrato en el cual se encontraban diferentes rostros conocidos. Rostros que no olvidaría, así pasaran los años y todos se olvidaras del suyo.

La mujer en la cama suspiro tenuemente y el relajó sus labios en una mueca que solo le dejaba ver a ella. Durmiendo, ella pronunció su nombre vagamente, en un susurro flojo y esperanzado a la vez. Si hubiese sido posible, aquello le hubiera erizado la piel.

―Neji-nii-san

―_Estoy aquí, Hinata-sama. Con usted._

La mujer sonrió entonces, con esa sonrisa suave con la que solía recibirlo luego de cada misión. Con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes. Ella caminaría a su lado entonces y alguna que otra persona los miraría mal. Su cabello se mecería con la briza y cuando él le contara sobre alguna anécdota vergonzosa que su compañero de equipo le hubiese echo pasar, ella sonreiría y todo su rostro se transformaría en el poema más hermoso y nunca leído del universo.

Ella era su universo. Ella era hermosa. Ella era todo lo que quería y lo que jamás podría tener.

Al menos no en esa vida.

―Neji-nii-san

Pero si ella susurraba su nombre de ese nombre, si inconscientemente estiraba sus manos hacia el retrato de un castaño; él debía cerrar sus ojos para recordar. Porque ese llamado era el mismo que hacía luego de reír, de llevar una mano delicadamente empuñada a sus labios y adelantarse para atenderle como si el no hubiese nacido para ello.

Como si el no hubiese nacido para ella.

Pero ella no había nacido para él y todos esos años se venía repitiendo lo mismo. Sin embargo jamás lograba convencerse de ello, porque cada noche en la que _**él**_ no se encontraba en casa, Neji ponía su mano sobre la de ella y cabía justo en el hueco en que su mano, fuerte y grande, podría haber cobijado a la de ella. Cerraba los ojos sintiendo, ya que todos esos años no se habían ido en vano y el ya era capaz de sentir el calor que emanaba de la pequeña mano de su prima.

Pasaba los dedos translucidos sobre el flequillo, admiraba sus interminables pestañas de muñeca que al abrirse parecían el aletear de una oscura mariposa, rosando con cuidado los pómulos apenas pronunciados.

La nariz pequeña y orgullosamente respingada, de aletas suaves posada en medio de las sonrojadas mejillas y su boca, su boca pequeña y de labios carnosos y naturalmente carmines, le llamaban entre sueños y Neji casi podía verse estirándose hacia ella, cumpliendo el anhelante sueño que lo llevaba todos los años hacia esa cama que ella compartía con la persona que sorprendiéndolo a él y a toda la aldea, se había llevado el tesoro más preciado que un hombre puede poseer.

**El amor**.

―Neji-nii-san

Neji sonrió nuevamente subiendo la mirada hacia los ojos de su prima, que le miraba entre sorprendida y adormilada, como si estuviera en un limbo en el que había estado ya varias veces, como para creer que su presencia fuese cierta. El se acercó con cautela y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha. Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró suavemente, acurrucándose en torno a ella y apresándola su mano entre las suyas.

―N-no te vayas. Por favor.

Neji sintió algo estremecerse en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no supo identificar. Era algo tan lejano, tan desconocido y humano que le era difícil de precisar en que lugar se produjo aquel temblor que reverbero tan fuerte y profundamente.

―_No lo haré Hinata-sama. **Nunca**. Vuelva a dormir._

No eran las palabras más dulces que se podrían haber pronunciado, aprovechando la ocasión en que la línea sanguínea de su familia se alzaba orgullosa viendo _**más de lo que otras personas podrían ver**_, sin embargo era lo que el necesitaba decir, y lo que ella quería escuchar. Lo supo cuando ella inspiró y dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

La admiró una vez más, aguantando un suspiro. Era tan hermosa.

Nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

Neji se quedó allí hasta que los rayos despertaron a Hinata Hyuga de su feliz letargo. Se quedó Hasta que esta se refregó los ojos cual niña pequeña y lo primero que hizo fue saludar su retrato y estrecharlo en su pecho. Se quedó cuando un bebe de un color de ojos acuoso comenzó a llorar, despertando a su hermano y su prima en un despliegue de increíble paciencia, logro dormir a ambos.

Neji se quedó aquel día y al siguiente.

En realidad, Neji se quedó por siempre.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Espero les haya gustado el One-chot. Fue una idea momentánea y de darán cuenta ya que son las tres de la madrugada en mi país, y yo sigo aquí luchando con mi teclado duro y malo y contra los retos de mi madre por que me vaya a acostar. Simplemente no podía acostarme sin publicar este pequeño pasaje de mi mente.

Saludos a todos y por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, Feliz día de la amistad y del amor. Tampoco olviden que el día 15 de febrero, es el día del cancer infantil y si algúna institución pasa pidiendo colecta, ya saben que hacer. Nadie, tristemente, esta libre.

Sobre la ortografía, debo confesar que aún no manejo del todo el uso de los "por que" y todas su variantes, entre otras cosas. Así que tengan piedad del One-chot x3

Bueno, ahora sí, me despido y espero que tengan un lindo día.

Besos y Abrazos

Mitthens.

.

.

_Jueves 14 de febrero, 2013._

.


End file.
